The Age of the Lightning and the Moon
by Lightning and Moon
Summary: Two girls are transported to the Warrior's world. There is a new prophecy "From twoleg two must come, three in one they must become, the fire that burns shall burn down the earth, the strike of shadow to perish evil's turf, to win or lose clan's age must dawn, but death unleash through tiger's pawn." Cats will fall and Blood will shed. Prepare.
1. Proloque

**Hi it's me, Moon and on behalf of Lightning we'd like to say HI AND WELCOME TO OUR NEW STORY. So we haven't been really active this past year but I'm not going to give some bullshit excuse so I'm just going to say enjoy the story~**

In a deserted clearing, an old grey she-cat sat alone, staring up as the clear night sky. All around her in the shadows she could hear the breathing and stirrings of sleeping cats.

A small tortoiseshell she-cat emerged from a dark corner, her paw-steps quick and soundless.

The grey cat dipped her head in greeting. "How is Mousefur?" she meowed.

"Her wounds are deep, Bluestar," answered the tortoiseshell, settling herself on the night-cool grass. "But she is young and strong; she will heal quickly."

"And the others?"

"They will all recover, too."

Bluestar sighed. "We are lucky not to have lost any of our warriors this time. You are a gifted medicine cat, Spottedleaf." She tilted her head again and studied the stars. "I am deeply troubled by tonight's defeat. ThunderClan has not been beaten in its own territory since I became leader," she murmured. "These are difficult times for our Clan. The season of newleaf is late, and there have been fewer kits. ThunderClan needs more warriors if it is to survive."

"But the year is only just beginning," Spottedleaf pointed out calmly. There will be more kits when greenleaf comes."

The grey cat twitched her broad shoulders. "Perhaps. But training our youn to become warriors takes time. If ThunderClan is to defend its territory, it must have new warriors as soon as possible."

"Are you asking StarClan for answers?" meowed Spottedleaf gently, following Bluestar's gaze staring up at the swath of stars glittering in the dark sky.

"It is at times like this we need the words of ancient warriors to help us. Has StarClan spoken to you?" Bluestar asked.

"Not for some moons, Bluestar."

Suddenly a shooting star blazed over the treetops. Spottedleaf's tail twitched and the fur along her spine bristled.

Bluestar's ears pricked but she remained silent as Spottedleaf continued to gaze upward.

After a few moments, Spottedleaf lowered her head and she turned to Bluestar. "It was a message from StarClan," she murmured. A distant look came into her eyes. "From twoleg two must come, three in one they must become, the fire that burns shall burn down the earth, the strike of shadow to perish evil's turf, to win or lose clan's age must dawn, but death unleash through tiger's pawn."

"Fire? Twoleg?" Bluestar echoed. "But fire and twolegs are feared by all the Clans! How can it save us?"

Spottedleaf shook her head. "I do not know," she admitted. "But this is the message StarClan has chosen to share with me."

The ThunderClan leader fixed her clear blue eyes on the medicine cat. "You have never been wrong before, Spottedleaf," she meowed. "If StarClan has spoken, then it must be so. Fire and twolegs will save our Clan."

 **I'll admit, that was one of the worst thing I've written (not the things Erin Hunter wrote but the Prophecy)  
DISCLAIMER:  
WARRIORS DO NOT BELONG TO US, THEY BELONG TO THE ONE AND ONLY ERIN HUNTER. ALTHOUGH WE DO OWN LIGHTNING AND MOON.  
Okay, you probably have your own lives to live so byeee.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hi, if you're still reading this story well thanks :D, I'm glad you weren't bored from the prologue because I was so I applaud you. Anyway, on with the story-**

Cynthia woke up to the sound of the annoying beep of her alarm clock. Groaning she smashed her fist down on her alarm clock and rolled out of bed. She quickly put on some jeans and a black shirt with a leather jacket and her favourite leather boots. She put her darkish brown hair with black streaks in a ponytail.

Suddenly her doorbell rang, Cynthia instantly knew who it was so she slid down her stair's rail and opened the door. Outside her best friend Jade was in her silver hoodie and jeans with her matching leather boots. Her golden brown dip dyed blue hair was in a waterfall braid.

"Hey Jade!" Cynthia greeted cheerfully.  
"Hey Cynthia! Got any food? I'm starving here!" Jade said as she came in.

"Bacon and eggs?" Cynthia suggested as the rummaged through the fridge.

"Sure!" Jade got the pans out as Cynthia sliced the bacons.

Soon the air was filled with the smell of bacon and eggs. Jade opened her mouth to speak but Cynthia beat her too it.  
"Let me guess, you had problems with your chinese homework again." Cynthia facepalmed

"How did you know?" gasped Jade

"Because I have powers." Cynthia winked at her friend before running up to grab her laptop.

"No…It's because I ask you too often." yelled Jade up the stairs with a slight huff.

Cynthia smiled as she dashed down the stairs. "Yeah yeah, Whatever."

When Cynthia slid down her staircase rail back into the kitchen, she found Jade leaning back on her chair, eyes dropping and almost fast asleep. **Don't do this kids, you might fall off and hurt yourself.** Cynthia snickered and stopped right in front of Jade.

"Jade~" Cynthia said in a sing song voice.

"No...bad cookies...mm..of course I want to eat you." mumbled Jade sleepily.

Cynthia burst out laughing. "Cookies?! Jade I didn't know you were that insane!"

Jade jumped at her sudden outburst and landed herself very painfully on the floor. "Thanks Cynthia, now I have a bruised ass." she thanked her friend sarcastically.

"Oh it wasn't a problem Jade." she chuckled and helped her up.

Cynthia glanced at the clock and shrieked. "Crap! We have 5 minutes to get to class!"

"WHAT?!" Jade scrambled to her feet, shrugged on her backpack and started running out of the door with Cynthia hot on her tails.

Just as soon as they darted out of her gates, the clouds gave a loud rumble and suddenly the two girls were drenched. Cynthia groaned loudly as they continued running to school.

"Best way to start the day isn't it?" joked Jade.

"Yeah, absolutely brilliant." Cynthia replied back, sarcastically.

They arrived school with their whole body drenched.

"Great, we're 2 minutes late and we're soaked to the bones." Jade spluttered out before violently shivering as the cold blast of aircon hit them.

Cynthia gave a dry laugh. "Let's go to the office."

Together they stumbled to the office where the office lady who was dressed in pink and typing furiously at her computer.

"Um...excuse me..can we get a late pass?" Jade asked politely.

The lady glanced up from her typing and gave them each a blue slip. "Go ahead." she said in a bored tone.

Cynthia and Jade shared a look but ran off to the bathroom.

"I'm glad we got some spare clothes." Cynthia sighed in relief.

Jade nodded in agreement and slipped out of her silver hoodie and put on a cookie monster hoodie while Cynthia took of her black shirt and put on a grey shirt instead.

"Right, time to go for English." groaned Jade and dragged herself to the class.

When they entered, the class was midway through a presentation and Mr. Norfolk was talking about literary devices. He turned to them and rolled his eyes.

"Glad you could grace us with your presence." he said sarcastically.

"Oh the pleasure's all mine." Cynthia grinned and waved him off.

"Detention after school girls." he growled.

"Should we bring some tea along with that?" Jade piped up, a smirk creeping up on her face.

"No you may not! Now go to your seats immediately!" Mr. Norfolk said warningly.

Together the two girls slid into their seats which was next to their two good friends.

"Hey Coco! Hey Wing!" Jade said cheerily.

The two girls waved happily back at their friends, smiles on their faces.

"Good job on irritating Norfolk today!" praised Coco.

"It was hilarious seeing his face!" Wing laughed, almost falling off her chair.

After hours of lessons, Cynthia and Jade managed to stay in one piece and not throw a fit and destroy something.

"Congratulations and surviving half the day." Their other friend, Stella said patting their backs.

They both groaned.

"We still have detention with Norfolk today." moaned Jade, placing her hand on her forehead.

"Only because we talked back to him." Cynthia scoffed and took a sip of her coffee.

Jade groaned again and took a huge bite out of her barbecued pork rice.

After the school the girls met up with in their English class.

"Prepare for a long lecture." Cynthia told Jade.

Jade nodded. "Right."

Together they went in, Inside were two guys one with greyish hair and another one with midnight black hair.

"Wow. I did not know the school allowed us to dye our hair." Jade said in amazement.

The boys shared looks as Cynthia whacked her friend on her head.

"Are you stupid?! You dip dyed your hair blue." Cynthia deadpanned.

Jade snorted. "Yeah and I got yelled at...and detention for a month with the headmaster! Do you KNOW how boring and awful it was!" She dramatically fell to the ground clutching her heart.

The boys glanced at her.

"Um..Is she alright?" The raven haired boy asked her timidly.

"Who? Jade? Oh she'll be fine." Cynthia chuckled and prodded her friend with her boot. "Come on, Get up before Mr. Norfolk yells at you again."

Jade groaned.

"Oh COME ON! Ooh Jade look. Cookies!" Cynthia tried again.

In an instant Jade was up and looking around. "Where is it?!" she growled.

Cynthia burst out laughing. "Oh that was hilarious!" She fell on the floor laughing.

The two boys stared at a scowling girl and a laughing girl.

"Uh...Hi...should we introduce ourselves?" asked the grey haired guy.

 **Hi. That's it for now~ BYEEEE :D**

 **disclaimer:  
The Warriors do not belong to ANY of us but to Erin Hunter.  
**

 **Cookies.**


	3. Chapter 2

**HI GUUUYS. IT'S THE SECOND CHAPTER. Yay? Nommy nom.**

"Sure, Hi I'm Jade!" Jade's scowling face turned into a beautiful smile and stuck out her hand.

The grey haired male tentatively stuck out his hand as well. "I'm Grey." He grinned.

Jade took his hand and dragged him into a hug. "I'm a hugger." chuckled Jade.

Grey gave a hearty laugh.

"When you're all done." Cynthia rolled her eyes.

Jade snorted. "And that kill joy is Cynthia."

Cynthia walked over and shook his hand. "HI and I'm not a kill joy. Don't listen to what Jade says." She glared at Jade and the last bit.

Jade shrugged and went over to the raven headed boy. "Hi, as you heard I'm Jade." she grinned.

"And I'm Raven." He introduced shyly.

Jade yet again dragged him into a hug. "Hello."

After they introduced themselves and was no where to be seen and the girls were sitting on the desks while the boys were actually sitting on the chair but slouching slightly.

"So..we haven't really seen you around...are you new or something?" Cynthia casually asked while swinging her legs.

Grey and Raven raised their eyebrows. "Yes, we're new." Raven answered, nodding slightly.

"And you already got detention?" asked Jade thoughtfully.

"Pranked one of the teachers by putting itching power on her chair." Grey shrugged.

"Nice!" Cynthia and Jade praised them in unison.

"We didn't get our first detention until our second week." Cynthia rubbed her chin as if she had a beard.

"And we did a pretty lame prank...we sort of painted everything in a classroom pink." snickered Jade.

"LAME?! That sounds pretty damn cool!" Grey exclaimed standing up and knocking over the desk that Jade was sitting on.

"Oomph!"

"Mr. Sanders! Sit down! Ms. Nightly are you ok?" Mr. Norfolk strode in with his arms crossed.

"Sorry Mr. Norfolk. Sorry Jade." Grey mumbled, helping Jade get up.

Jade laughed. "It's fine! It's not the worst thing that's happened to me."

Cynthia snorted but hid it with a cough. "That's an understatement. You fell off a 36 foot tree, broke a rib and your arm."

"Thank you Ms. Snowdon, We do not need to know Ms. Nightly's life story."

"Actually-" Jade piped up. "My life story is pretty interesting. I'm sure you'd like to hear it."

"You will be writing lines today." growled Mr. Norfolk, obviously not in the mood to argue with his students.

"How many would you like sir?" Raven asked.

"50."

"That's quite a lot Chuckie." Jade told him.

"It's Mr. Norfolk to you and if you will not be quiet I'll have no other choice other than to give you 60."

"Oh but you do have a choice." Cynthia joined in.

"60 for both of you!" He cried, raising his voice. "End of discussion!"

The two girls grinned and started writing their lines. Finally they managed to finish before the two boys.

"How did you finish so quickly?" He asked, astonished.

"One, we're use to it." Cynthia told him.

"And secondly, our handwriting is like a baby trying to write! Bye Mr. Norfolk! We're going on for some Tea and Crumpets! Care to join us?" Jade finished Cynthia's sentence.

Mr. Norfolk turned red. "NO I will NOT! Go home foolish children!" He growled and shooed the two snickering friends out.

"Should we wait for Grey and Raven?" asked Cynthia.

"Well..They are cute." Jade mumbled.

Cynthia nodded in agreement.

"Sure! I don't see why not! And then they could have some of our tea and crumpet!" grinned Jade.

"I prefer coffee and waffles thank you very much!" Cynthia glared at her.

"And I prefer Cookies! Crumpets are too dry!" Jade told her with a huge grin.

"What's all this talk about tea and crumpet?" Raven's voice asked, as they came out of the room with their hands cramping.

"My hands hurt so much." complained Grey.

"Here." Jade rummaged around her bag and brought out an ice pack.

"Why the hell do you have that?" asked Cynthia, looking at the ice pack that was currently in Grey and Raven's throbbing hands.

"I come prepared." Jade laughed, shaking her head.

"Right...um so do you guys have anywhere to go afterwards?" Cynthia questioned the boys curiously.

The boys shared a glance and started grinning wildly. "We do now."

"Wait- you don't have anywhere to go?" Jade looked at the boys like their heads were on fire.

"Well...our parents aren't always home..." Grey told her.

"Say no more! We'll be going to our tree house of doom!" cried Jade and dragged Grey away.

Raven was left with Cynthia who shrugged and started walking. Raven quickly followed them out of the school and into the fresh outside where Jade was twirling around.

"Oh I love fresh air."

"We know Jade."

"And I love cookies."

"We know."

"And I lov-"

"I'm pretty sure we all know what you love." snorted Cynthia.

Jade pouted and rushed after her friend with Grey and Raven trailing behind them snickering at their new found friends who were arguing (as usual) about waffles and tea, America and England and Coffee and Tea. **Here's what they're argument is like:**

"No Tea is better! It's sweeter than Coffee!"

"Yeah but you can add sugar to your coffee!"

"Then it's sickly sweet!"

"Just like your cookies!"

"Hey don't change the subject AND MY COOKIES AREN'T SICKLY SWEET!"

"Uh..yeah they are!"

"You've just eaten bitter things for your whole life you think nothings sweet! Just like my mum!"

"Hey! I do not like dark chocolate!"

/moving on~/

 **"** Right. So here we are, our humble tree house." Jade introduced dramatically.

Right in front of the four of them was a massive tree with a wooden house on the top that had light glowing out of it.

"That..looks amazing." stuttered Raven, amazed.

"Siiiiick." Grey grinned at the tree house.

"Shall we go in?" Cynthia asked, pulling down a ladder.

"Is that even a question?!" Raven and Grey practically shrieked together and tore up the ladder.

"I knew our tree house was amazing." Jade high-fived Cynthia who snickered.

They ignored the ladder and just climbed the tree through the branches and tree holes (?)

"Whoa that's so cool." breathed out Raven.

The tree house was covered in cushions and fairy lights, the windows had curtains which was now drawn and sleeping bags were thrown across the room and the walls were covered with posters of random stuff.

"Right so...what should we do?"

/few hours later/

The moon was high across everyone's head when the two boys left the girl's tree house.

"So Jade..have you read the latest Warrior book?" Cynthia asked as the lay on the floor, looking at the beautiful night sky.

"What..oh Dovewing's Silence? No haven't read it yet.." replied Jade while she re-read Into the Wild.

"Mmm, I can't seem to find it in the library..." Cynthia trailed off.

"Right...i'm going to sleep now...good night." yawned Jade and bookmarked her page, flipped off her side of the lights and closed her eyes. In matters of minutes, she was fast asleep.

"Yeah..night." Cynthia mumbled and continued to stare at the stars.

The stars seemed to twinkle in the sky, almost as if they were talking to her...then black spots covered her vision and she passed out.

/dream/

"Wha..what?" Jade asked groggily as she was 'awoken'.

Next to her Cynthia stirred and woke up.

"Where the hell are we?" She exclaimed.

They were in a starlight clearing that was surrounded by forests and two shimmering cats stepped out.

"Moonflower...Goosefeather." Cynthia identified the two cats and dipped her head in greeting, Jade following suit.

"Very good observation skills Cynthia. I'm afraid Starclan has never asked for a Twoleg's help but it is urgent and we must share a prophecy with you." Moonflower told them.

"Well what is it?" Jade asked her impatiently.

Goosefeather glared at her. "Patience young one, only time will tell."

"From twoleg two must come, three in one they must become, the fire that burns shall burn down the earth, the strike of shadow to perish evil's turf, to win or lose clan's age must dawn, but death unleash through tiger's pawn." Moonflower told them, completely ignoring Goosefeather.

"Fire..tiger.." mumbled Cynthia.

"The first arc..We'll be in when Firestar first entered the forest." Jade said excitedly.

"But...we know all the answers and what will happen.." Cynthia looked at the two cats with confusion all over her face.

"You..want us to change it?" asked Jade curiously. "But why?"

"Because the future that you know leads to lots of bloodshed..that cannot happen." Goosefeather answered-well more like snapped.

"Right..." Cynthia nodded unsurely.

"Go back to your world." Moonflower nodded in a comforting tone and the two of them fell back asleep.

 **So we've met Grey and Raven. Totally not hints of what's going to happen in the future. Bye for now!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hi and welcome back to another Chapter of *title of story* yeah...I don't know the title...Anyhoo welcome back and let's get on with the story.**

"Cynthia?"

Cynthia opened her eyes. Everything was so big… A loud shriek escaped someone beside her, She turned around and saw a black she-cat with silver stripes and ice blue eyes.

"Who are you?" She growled.

"Jade." Jade said as she narrowed her eyes.

"Cynthia?" She asked. Cynthia nodded.

"I think we should change our names to something more…" Jade trailed off.

"Naturey?" Suggested Cynthia. Jade nodded. "I want my name to be Lightning."

Jade nodded. "It suits you."

Cynthia smiled. "You could be Moon." Jade brightened.

"Sure." She waved her black and silver tail in the air.

"Remember what Moonflower said, From twoleg two must come, three in one they must become, the fire that burns shall burn down the earth, the strike of shadow to perish evil's turf, to win or lose clan's age must dawn, but death unleash through tiger's pawn. I think we're in the Warriors era…" Cynthia frowned as she said this.

Jade gasped. "Fire…Tiger.. We must be in the first series!"

Cynthia widened her eyes.

"We have to find Firestar!" gasped Jade. "We'll have to sniff him out."

"Wait..this seems deja vu-y...we said this before right?" Cynthia asked, tilting her head.

"Oh right...yeah in the dream...we must have forgotten." laughed Jade and dashed out sniffing loudly

"Here." announced Jade or now known as Moon proudly

Lightning nodded and padded forward. "Follow my lead." She meowed.

She strode in and found Smudge, lying on a patch of sun. "Hey…Uh, We were wondering if you knew a cat called Rusty?" She asked.

Smudge opened his eyes and meowed. "Who are you?" He asked curiously.

"We're Lightning and Moon, We came here to find Rusty." Moon told him.

Smudge narrowed his eyes. "He went to the forest." Lightning's stormy grey eyes widened. _Already?!_ She thought.

Smudge looked at them wearily. "Why…What do you want with him."

Moon flicked her tail. "Oh, we're his..Cousin." She mewed.

Lightning nodded. "Yeah, we need to find him." She persuaded.

Smudge nodded and went back to his napping. Moon and Lightning shared a glance and dashed of to the forest.

"Crap! I didn't realise it's already begun!" hissed Lightning.

"We got to hurry!" Moon growled and sped faster.

They dashed into the forest and barrelled into a grey ball.

"Hey!" The grey tom with darker stripes yowled and scrambled to his paws, next to him was a shy black tom with white chest and tail tip.

"Sorry!" panted Lightning.

"What are you doing in our territory." he growled, lashing his tail.

"Our mothers just died and they instructed us to go to ThunderClan." Moon explained/lied.

The grey tom shared suspicious glances with the black tom but turned around and trotted deeper into the forest. "Come on! We'll take you too our leader." he meowed.

Lightning nodded. "Thank you."

Together they ran through the forest, jumping over fallen logs, wading through deep puddles which Moon and Lightning all managed to easily do. Finally they arrived the Gorse Barrier. Greypaw ducked underneath and entered the camp with Ravenpaw at his tail.

"CLANMATES! WE HAVE TWO CATS WILLING TO JOIN US!" he shouted.

"You couldn't have been louder could you." hissed Lightning.

"Of course he could, he just didn't want to break our eardrums." Moon growled.

"Follow me." a lithe silver blue cat lead them into a den.

"Why are you here?" she asked the moment they stepped in.

Moon repeated their story. "Our mother died quite a while ago and they told us to go search for ThunderClan because our cousin was there."

The blue she-cat cocked her head to the side. "What do you mean cousin?"

"It means that our mothers are related somehow to Firepaw's mother." They both said in unison.

"Although Moonpaw and I aren't really closely related." added Lightningpaw.

"WHAT?!" shrieked Greypaw.

"So you're part kittypet?" Bluestar asked curiously.

"No, we've never lived with Twoleg's and our mothers taught us how to hunt and fight." Lightning said smoothly.

"I see, what are your names."

"I'm Lightning and she's Moon."

"Moon?"

"Yes, my mother always liked the sky and often told me if my sister and brother had survived, they would have been called Star and Night." Moon explained.

"Can we join Bluestar?" Lightning asked before Bluestar could say anything.

"Of course and how did you know my name Lightning?"

"Oh...I heard some of your clanmates say it when you walked out." Lightning lied.

"Very well, I shall introduce you to the Clan."

She bounded up the rocks and stood tall and mighty.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting!" she yowled.

There were already a lot of cats beneath the Highrock before she called them, Moon and Lightning were sitting underneath with their pelt's shining and sitting quietly.

"As you can see, There are two new cats that are cousins of the new Firepaw-"

She was cut of by a loud yowl. "Kittypets again?!"

"No!" she growled. "They have never lived with Twolegs and their mothers taught them how to hunt and fight." She straightened up. "Now, Lightning step forward."

Lightning stood up and gracefully stepped forward.

"Lightning, I assume you are six moon old, correct?"

Lightning nodded silently.

"From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Lightningpaw. Your mentor will be Runningwind, I hope Runningwind will pass down all he knows to you. Runningwind you are reading to take on an apprentice, you had receive excellent training from me and you have shown yourself to be an outstanding hunter and a patience tom. You will be the mentor of Lightningpaw and I expect you to pass on all you know to Lightningpaw." Bluestar told them.

Lightningpaw and Runningwind touched noses and Bluestar turned to Moon.

"Moon, I assume you're also six moons old, yes?"

Moon nodded excitedly.

"From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Moonpaw. Your mentor will be Mousefur, I hope Mousefur will pass down all she knows to you. Mousefur you are reading to take on an apprentice, you had receive excellent training from and you have shown yourself to be an amazing fighter and a fierce warrior. You will be the mentor of Moonpaw and I expect you to pass on all you know to Moonpaw."

Moonpaw bounded to Mousefur and touched their noses and the clan started cheering.

"Lightningpaw! Moonpaw! Lightningpaw! Moonpaw!"

"Runningwind and I will take you to a tour around the territory and then we'll practise your hunting skills. Meet us at the Gorse Tunnel at dawn" Mousefur ordered.

Lightningpaw and Moonpaw nodded their heads vigorously. "Yes Mousefur!" Moonpaw meowed happily.

The two apprentices bounded to the stump where all the others were eating.

"Hi everyone!" Moonpaw meowed, sitting down next to Greypaw with her tail over her paws.

"Hi Moonpaw! Hi Lightningpaw!" Ravenpaw, Greypaw and Firepaw chorused.

"Right..you haven't told us your names apart from Firepaw..who's our cousin. Hello." Lightningpaw grinned.

"Hi..?" Firepaw meowed unsurely.

"Right, I'm Ravenpaw." he said shyly, flicking his tail.

"And I'm Greypaw." Greypaw said puffing out his chest.

Moonpaw poked his chest and Greypaw hissed at her.

"Are there any other apprentices?" asked Moonpaw- who already knew the answer.

"Yeah, Sandpaw and Dustpaw." Greypaw casually said, pointing to a sandy cat and a dusty brown cat that were sitting nearby, sharing a meal.

"Alright..." Lightningpaw nodded.

Moonpaw groaned and started rolling around in the ground, making every cat near them stare at her.

"Um..Moonpaw...what are you doing?" Firepaw asked, looking at his 'cousin' rolling around in the dust.

"Sorry, I was bored and I needed to do something." she explained whilst shaking her pelt.

"Right, well we need to make a nest and it's been a long day for us. Good night!" Lightningpaw dragged her friend away who just managed to snag Greypaw's mouse.

"Hey! I was eating that!" He yowled, standing up.

They padded to the medicine den where Spottedleaf was counting leaves.

"Hello medicine cat! we're here to get some moss!" explained Moonpaw after she swallowed her mouthful.

"Hello Moonpaw and Lightningpaw, call me Spottedleaf and moss is over there in that corner." She pointed to a green pile next to a puddle.

"Thanks Spottedleaf." Lightningpaw dipped her head and rolled the moss underneath her paw and put it underneath her chin and took a mouthful in her mouth, Moonpaw doing the same.

They bounded off into the apprentice den and started making their nest as Sandpaw came in with Dustpaw on her tail.

"Oh look it's the rogues." sneered Dustpaw.

"Oh look it's the kit who won't stop following Sandpaw." Lightningpaw shot back.

Moonpaw snickered softly as he huffed and went to his nest, Sandpaw stood in front of them.

"Thanks. He was getting a bit annoying." She whispered and went to her nest which was next to Dustpaw near the middle.

"Good night both of you." Moonpaw curled up in her nest, her spine fur lightly brushed Lightningpaw's back.

 **That's it for now~ thanks for reading and a disclaimer: Warriors do not belong to us, nor the characters or the plot, it belongs to Erin Hunter but we DO own Lightning and Moon.**

 **Bye :D**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hi and welcome back to Chapter 4 *jazz hands* yay! I'm going to skip a few moons because I'm lazy like that :)**

/few moons later/

Moonpaw was prodded awake. "Wh-what?" she asked groggily.

"Moonpaw! We're going on a border patrol! Ask Greypaw to come with you" Mousefur ordered. "Be at the Gorse Tunnel as soon as you can." and with that she padded away.

Moonpaw groaned and heaved to her paws and made her way over to Greypaw. She kicked him.

"Hey!" he meowed sleepily.

"Come on Greypaw! Mousefur told me to get you to join us on our border patrol. Lionheart and Mousefur's going so we have to go." explained Moonpaw.

Greypaw scrambled to his paws and stumbled out behind a skipping Moonpaw to where Mousefur, Lionheart, Darkstripe and Dustpaw sat.

"Where's Lightningpaw?" asked Moonpaw, jumping around Mousefur.

"Sit down! And she's out with Runningwind, Sandpaw and Whitestorm hunting. Now come on, we have to get to the borders."

Moonpaw nodded and padded out of the tunnel behind Mousefur and ahead of everyone.

"So Moonpaw, what do you smell?" prompted Mousefur, turning around to stare at her apprentice.

"Faint dog smell...mouse...really really faint smell of the Thunder Path." Moonpaw answered with out looking away from Mousefur.

Mousefur nodded. "Not bad."

"How did you smell that?" Greypaw asked when Mousefur turned away.

Moonpaw shurgged. "I don't know, the smell just came to me."

Behind Moonpaw and Mousefur, Dustpaw bristled.

"I'm pretty sure there was a badger smell." He casually said, obviously for attention.

"Really Dustpaw? Are you sure you smelt what a badger's like before?" Moonpaw asked.

"Of course I have! What are suggesting kiitypet." He spat.

"Attention seeker." she said but masked it with a cough.

Mousefur hid a smile. "Come on, let's go to RiverClan's border."

They all trekked to Sunningrocks where a few RiverClan warriors were sunbathing.

"Why do they want this place so badly when they have to waste their energy to swim to here?" Moonpaw asked loudly.

The RiverClan warriors whipped their heads to face the apprentice.

"What was that kit?" one of them spat.

Moonpaw cocked her head nonchalantly. "I just asked my mentor why your clan desperately want this patch of land so badly when you have to waste more energy to get here."

"Because kit, it's got prey."

"Well, if you swim across the river, you'd be panting and tired and the prey would have heard you and run away so basically it's useless." Moonpaw argued.

"We won't be panting and tired."

"Oh really? Alright, I'll give you a deal. You say you won't be panting and tried and that you'd be able to catch prey. Fine, I'll pretend to be that prey and you have to try and catch me. If you manage to catch me before I return back to the border of ThunderClan you have proven that you can in fact hunt here but if you don't, then it means it is no use to you." Moonpaw bargained.

The 3 RiverClan warriors glanced at each other and the leader of them shrugged. "Sure, but you don't know what you're getting yourself into." and crossed back to the other side of the river, waiting for the signal.

Mousefur dragged her apprentice. "What in StarClan's name are you doing?" she hissed.

"Getting back our land without fighting." she hissed back.

"You just made a deal!"

"I can do it! Just trust me!"

Moonpaw flicked her tail and began sniffing at some grass.

 _Ok I feel stupid._ She growled to herself and began nibbling and grass watching Dustpaw snicker. She rolled her eyes. Her ears twitched and she heard the sound of water falling and moved closer to the border.

*THUMP THUMP* _Surely that can't be my heart, My heart isn't even racing_ She yet again thought. Her eyes widened in realisation and yet again moved closer to the border.

The sound of heavy footsteps told her he was trying to stalk her and she tried to hide her smile. The border was only a few fox-length away and she moved closer.

The sound of soft panting was coming closer and she dashed for the border, never once turning back. As soon as she reached the border she gave the RiverClan cat a wide grin.

"You cheated." He growled.

She rolled her eyes. "Firstly, I used only my ears and nose. Secondly a prey would have definitely heard you racing heartbeat, your footsteps are way too heavy to catch any prey, they would have either heard you or felt the vibrations and even though you said you don't pant when you cross the river I did manage to catch the sound of faint panting. So go back to your side of the river, you're not fit enough to hunt here." She growled, raising her hackles. "I won fair and square." She stepped closer. "Or are you too afraid you lost to an APPRENTICE." She stressed the 'apprentice' part.

He growled and leapt at her.

"MOONPAW!" Every cat apart from Dustpaw shrieked.

"IT'S FINE!" She called back, easily dodging his outraged blows.

He slashed at her and she dodged again. She jumped high and clear over his head and held on tight to his scruff and began clawing him. He growled and tried to shake her off but she held true. Finally he dropped and rolled but Moonpaw already jumped off, unharmed. He roared and charged straight at her and threw her into a tree. Moonpaw shook herself and stumbled to her paws. She shook her head at Mousefur.

"I'm ok."

She then charged at the tom, twisting underneath him at the last second and dug her sharp claws into his belly causing him to hiss in pain. She landed perfectly on her paws behind him as he crumbled to the ground. She turned to his fellow clanmates.

"Take him back to your clan and tell Crookedstar everything that's happen and I mean EVERYTHING." she growled.

"Or what kit." The she-cat spat.

She lashed out and clipped her ear as fast as lightning.

"Or something worst than that's going to happen." Mousefur said as she stepped in between the two cats snarling at the RiverClan she-cat.

They nodded and rushed to get back to their side before Greypaw yelled to them. "Sunningrock is ThunderClan's territory now!"

Mousefur padded to her. "Well fought." she nodded and yelled at everyone to go to back to camp.

Moonpaw stumbled and fell to the ground, the world spinning around her.

"Moonpaw!" Greypaw yelled, worriedly.

A blurry Greypaw came into her line of view and nuzzled her neck. "Come on...we're going back to camp." he said softly.

Moonpaw groaned, black spots were beginning to cover her vision. "I can't get up." she muttered.

Greypaw's eyes widened. "MOUSEFUR!" He shouted and gently picked his friend up by the scruff.

"You're really blurry." mumbled Moonpaw, looking at him with dilated blue eyes.

"Wait!" He yelled, panicking.

Mousefur rushed to them. "What happened?!"

"I don't know! She just suddenly fell and said I was blurry!" Greypaw told her.

"Foxdung! We need to get her to Spottedleaf!" Mousefur took her from Greypaw and ran back to camp with Greypaw a tail length behind her.

 **Dun dun duuun. oh noes.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hi, welcome back.**

Lightningpaw was hunting a rabbit. It's sandy fur stood out against the emerald green of the leaves. She moved closer and leapt at it, the rabbit didn't even stand a chance.

"Well done." Runningwind's deep voice said as he came out of the underground.

Lightningpaw nodded, her neck already beginning to ache as she carried the rabbit.

"Go collect all your prey and go back to camp." He ordered and disappeared.

Lightningpaw sighed softly and dug the rest her of prey out which consisted of 2 mice, a vole and 3 squirrel.

"Not bad Lightningpaw." Sandpaw said as she dropped her squirrel down.

"Thanks Sandpaw, I learnt most of it from you." _When I was reading the books_ she thought.

Sandpaw smiled and dipped her head in embarrassment. The two she-cats were walking back when Ravenpaw came running to them.

"Quick..Moonpaw..injured!" He panted.

Lightningpaw's eyes widened. "How?" her voice was slightly muffled.

"Thrown into a tree!" He explained.

Lightningpaw and Sandpaw shared a look and rushed back. When they arrived they saw Spottedleaf tending to her best friend and a very grief-stricken Greypaw was outside the den with his ears flat on his head.

"What happened?!" She yowled jumping on an unexpected Greypaw. "What did you do?!"

"It wasn't me!" He growled, pushing Lightningpaw off him.

"Who was it! I'll find him, rip his fur out, beat him and watch him run back with his sorry little tail in between his legs." She growled.

"Don't worry, Moonpaw already did that." snorted Greypaw.

Lightningpaw smiled and chuckled a bit. "Moonpaw always get's injured by trees, once she fell down a tall tree and broke a bone, another time she had a concussion because she hit her head on the tree."

"Concussion?" Ravenpaw cocked his head to the side.

"Temporary unconsciousness or confusion caused by a blow on the head." explained Lightningpaw.

"Right."

Spottedleaf padded out to them. "Moonpaw is fine. She's just tired and she broke her paw."

Lightningpaw, Greypaw, Ravenpaw, Firepaw and Mousefur all sighed in relief.

"So when will she be able to start training again?" asked Mousefur.

"Until her paw his healed she will have to do light exercises." Spottedleaf instructed.

Mousefur nodded. "You can see her tomorrow, I gave her poppy seeds."

Everyone nodded and went back to their dens.

"Thank Starclan she's alright." sighed Greypaw, slumping to his nest.

"Did your precious mate get hurt?" sneered Dustpaw as he padded into the den.

Greypaw stood up, hackles raised and snarling. "Don't you dare talk about Moonpaw like that again."

Lightningpaw placed her tail on his shoulder. "Don't fall into his trap Greypaw, he wants you to attack him so Bluestar can punish you." She said, never once taking her piercing grey eyes on Dustpaw.

Dustpaw huffed and went to his nest as soon as Firepaw walked in.

"Hi guys! Where's Moonpaw?" asked Firepaw.

"In the medicine den." Ravenpaw answered while the other two were glaring at Dustpaw who glared back.

"What?! Why?" He asked, panicking.

"Got thrown into a tree." Greypaw growled, still glaring at Dustpaw.

"Who threw her?" Firepaw turned in hard green eyes to Dustpaw. "Was it you?"

Dustpaw snorted. "She's too heavy for me to throw her into a tree."

"She's not heavy, you're just weak." Lightningpaw casually said.

Ravenpaw shook with laughter while Greypaw and Firepaw rolled around, laughing. Dustpaw glared at her and curled into a ball, ignoring them.

"Right..let's go to sleep now." Ravenpaw ushered, glancing at the mouth of the den.

Lightningpaw suddenly remembered that Ravenpaw's mentor was Tigerclaw and stood up. She nudged Ravenpaw to his feet and walked out, motioning him to follow.

"W-what if we get c-caught?" he stuttered.

"Don't worry, we won't." Lightningpaw assured.

She lead him to a clump of ferns and sat down. "Look Ravenpaw, if there's anything you want to tell m-"

"Nothing!" He said quickly.

Lightningpaw sighed. "Look, I know about Tigerclaw."

"What do you mean." He asked, looking warily around.

"I know he killed Redtail and I know he saw you seeing him kill Redtail." She said.

Ravenpaw's eyes widened. "H-how do y-you know?"

"I was there with Moonpaw, we just so happen to walk across the scene." she lied, flicking her tail over his paws.

"Don't worry, we'll keep you safe as long as you have to prove to Tigerclaw he can't control you and if anything happens, tell either Moonpaw or I." Lightningpaw told him.

He nodded shakily. "Should we go back?"

"Of course, after you Ravenpaw." she meowed gently.

He stood up and padded back to the den with Lightningpaw a tail-length behind him. He curled into a ball, flashing his amber eyes at a sleeping Lightningpaw one last time and closed his eyes with a small smile on his face.

 **That is probably the worst chapter I wrote. Thanks for reading and goodbye.**

 **Quick Disclaimer:**

 **Warriors do not belong to us, they belong to Erin Hunter, we only own Moonpaw and Lightningpaw.**

 **Toodles**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hello and welcome back :D This chapter's contains A LOT of teasing ;)**

"Morning." yawned Lightningpaw, poking Ravenpaw in the stomach.

Ravenpaw leapt to his feet, fur raised and snarling. He saw Lightningpaw giving him a weird look and immediately stopped and stared at his paws, embarrassed.

"Um..Firepaw and Greypaw woke up already to go visit Moonpaw. I visited in the night when Spottedleaf was asleep." Lightningpaw explained.

Ravenpaw nodded and started cleaning himself, getting rid of the moss that clung onto his sweat-soaked fur. Lightningpaw sighed and helped him clean as well.

"Well well well, what do we have here? A new married couple?" Moonpaw's teasing voice entered the den.

"Married couple? What's that?" Ravenpaw asked, spitting out some moss.

"Moonpaw you ass!" growled Lightningpaw and leapt at her friend.

The two tousled around, lightly batting each other when Sandpaw strutted in.

"Oh. You two stop fighting." She barked.

The two immediately separated and sat up straight in front of Sandpaw.

"Hi Sandpaw, we were just talking about Ravenpaw and Lightningpaw." Moonpaw meowed slyly.

Lightningpaw shot her friend a glare while Ravenpaw blushed and dipped his head down.

"I should probably leave." He mumbled and ran out.

"But..While we're on the topic of mates.."

"Moonpaw..shut up, we're not mates." Lightningpaw cut her off.

"I've seen the way Sandpaw 'glares' at Firepaw." giggled Moonpaw.

Sandpaw growled. "What do you mean by that."

"Oh you know, you just want an excuse to look at his flaming pelt-"

"His beautiful shimmering green eyes-"

"His strong muscles underneath his fur-"

"His amazing deep voice that sends shivers down your spine."

Lightningpaw and Moonpaw laughed and rolled around the den.

"T-that's a load of fox-dung!" She hissed.

"Is it now? Moonpaw? Do YOU think that's a load of fox-dung?" asked Lightningpaw, turning to her friend.

"Of course not Lightningpaw." Moonpaw giggled. "I can see them having kits! In fact! I think I see two!"

Lightningpaw shot a _you shouldn't say any more or else you'll ruin the future_ look at her. Moonpaw saw and nodded.

"But...that's only a guess." She giggled it off.

Sandpaw snorted. "What about you and Greypaw huh?"

"W-what about me and him?" she questioned, looking at the ground with her face flushed.

"Don't act stupid with me now, I know the way you look at him with love in your eyes-"

"Like the way you look at Firepaw?" Moonpaw cut in.

"Yes- I MEAN NO!" she growled. "STOP IT."

Lightningpaw and Moonpaw yet again burst into laughter.

"Oh Starclan this is fun." sighed Lightningpaw.

"Oh is it Lightningpaw? How about Ravenpaw's sleek black pelt? Hmm?" teased Moonpaw.

"YOU SNEAKY LITTLE FOX." She yowled and leapt at her, Sandpaw following suit.

"HELP!" Moonpaw screamed as she ran out of the den. "I HAVE TWO ANGRY SHE-CATS CHASING ME, WANTING MY BLOOD!"

Most of the clan stopped what they were doing and had their hackles raised, teeth bared when they saw Moonpaw getting chased by both Sandpaw and Lightningpaw. They sighed, used to the two new cats stupid antics.

Moonpaw seemed to read their minds when she yelled. "OUR ANTIC'S AREN'T STUPID." and continued running, Lightningpaw's paw touching the tip of her tail.

Again, the Thunderclan's cats sighed and went back to whatever they were doing before. Moonpaw managed to trip with her injured paw and land on the ground with a loud thump. Sandpaw and Lightningpaw stumbled over her body and fell on her.

"You...guy..s..a..re...fat." she wheezed underneath them.

"Ouch Moonpaw, you sure know how to hurt someone's feeling." Lightningpaw meowed sarcastically.

"Be..quiet...An..d...get..off." she huffed and rolled onto her back and pushed the two off.

"Come on, all three of you...we're going on a patrol." Runningwind ordered.

Moonpaw, Sandpaw and Lightningpaw nodded and raced after their mentors, little do they know that the three toms were listening to every word they said and were suddenly in a trance. The three she-cats basically admitted their love for them.

"I can't believe it." Greypaw meowed. and shook his head.

"My flaming pelt? My shimmering green eyes?" Firepaw murmered to himself, in a trance.

".." Ravenpaw was at a lost for words.

"What are you three mouse-brains doing here with your jaws wide open?" sneered Dustpaw.

"Nothing that could interest you." Greypaw spat.

"Well, I came to inform you flea-brains that you're wanted for a hunting patrol." he stalked off, tail high in the air.

"We better get going then." muttered Ravenpaw and dashed at Tigerclaw who was snarling at everyone.

Firepaw and Greypaw shared a groan but padded to their mentors.

"Finally." huffed Tigerclaw as he glared at the two of them.

"Sorry Tigerclaw." They mumbled together.

"Hmph. Come on, lets go. The prey won't catch itself." He said gruffly and sashed **I MEAN STALK** out of the Gorse Tunnel.

 **There we go :) Thanks for reading and that's all see ya! Sorry, it's a short chapter ._.**

 **Disclaimer: WARRIORS DO NOT BELONG TO US, THEY BELONG TO ERIN HUNTER AND WE ONLY OWN MOONPAW AND LIGHTNINGPAW.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hai haaaiii, tis I Moon and Welcome back!**

Whilst the three toms were hunting, the three she-cats were patrolling the Windclan border.

"Ugh, Border patrols are the worst. They're so boring." Moonpaw grumbled quietly.

"Boring? The last patrol you went on you got back Sunningrocks and sprained your paw." teased Sanpaw.

"Oh yeah, how's your paw Moonpaw?" Lightningpaw asked without turning around, sniffing at some leaves.

"Huh? My wrist? Oh it's fine." laughed Moonpaw, ignoring the dull throb in her wrist.

"Nothing suspicious here!" Runningwind called out, bounding back to the group from the Windclan border.

Mousefur nodded and turned to the apprentices. "So what do you smell? All of you." she asked.

"Windclan." Moonpaw meowed with out hesitating, fighting back a grin.

"Obviously." growled Mousefur, whacking her head.

Lightningpaw rolled her eyes while Sandpaw shook her head, sighing.

"I smell squirrels, a rabbit and it's blood." Sandpaw reported.

Mousefur nodded. "Let's get to Riverclan border before it's dark."

All of them nodded and darted to Riverclan's border through the thick undergrowth, their sleek pelts blending perfectly against the greens and browns of the forest they live in.

"We're here." Lightningpaw grinned, barely panting.

"Damn...I think I burnt all the calories I gained from the vole this morning." mumbled Moonpaw.

"What's damn? And what are calories?" Sandpaw questioned as she came up behind the two friends.

"Huh? Oh it's nothing really." Lightningpaw laughed nervously before shooting Moonpaw a glare.

"Heh." she coughed sheepishly. "My bad. Old habits die hard."

"When you're all done talking.." Mousefur drawled.

"Haha! Yes! Sorry! We were talking about mice and their beautiful fur!" Moonpaw rambled on about mice fur.

"Mice?" sighed Mousefur, shaking her head at her rambling and crazy apprentice.

"Moonpaw? Do us all a favour and stop talking." growled Lightningpaw.

"You're harsh Lightningpaw." Moonpaw fake-whimpered, dropping to the ground and pretended to sob.

"Oh grow up you annoying furball." Sandpaw scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"You two are so mean!" She cried, placing her paw on her eyes.

"Enough! Moonpaw, go mark the territory." ordered Mousefur.

Moonpaw sighed and walked over to their border and 'marked' their territory.

"There. Done." grumbled Moonpaw as she came back.

"Did any toms see you?" teased Sandpaw.

"Maybe a certain grey furred tom?" Lightningpaw joined in, enjoying the embarrassed look her friend was giving

"I don't think so." she growled, glaring at them. "I still don't know why I'm friends with you."

"Because you love us~" Lightningpaw sung as she laughed.

"Do I?" Moonpaw pretended to think, watching in amusement as her friends begged her for forgiveness.

"I think that's enough fooling around today, we'll be going back to camp now." Mousefur grunted and turned around, walking back into the deep undergrowth.

"I wonder what Firepaw, Greypaw and Ravenpaw got?" Sandpaw asked the other two.

"Hm..? I don't know." mumbled Moonpaw.

"Moonpaw, are you dreaming about a vole again?" Lightningpaw sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Nope, I was thinking why our dear Sandpaw here said Firepaw's name first." teased Moonpaw, prodding her friend.

"W-what? I d-didn't." she stuttered.

"Oh?" snickered Lightningpaw.

"Shut up!" Sandpaw snarled, dashing away.

"Oops?" Moonpaw asked as she looked at Lightningpaw who shrugged.

"Let's get back to see what happened."

The two sprinted back to camp, expecting something interesting but they weren't expecting this...

"WHAT?!" shrieked Moonpaw as soon as she entered the camp.

In front of them was a huge crowd with Firepaw and Yellowfang in the middle.

"I didn't realise we were so far in the first book!" Lightningpaw whispered yelled.

"Crap!" hissed Moonpaw, barging in the crowd.

"...As punishment Firepaw, you will be taking care of Yellowfang." Bluestar finished and leapt down the Highrock.

Lightningpaw and Moonpaw shared a glance and waited until Yellowfang was transported to the medicine cat den. They slinked into the shadows and approached Yellowfang.

"What do you two want." She snarled.

"Hmm Yellowfang...mate of Raggedstar." Moonpaw observed her.

"Mother of Brokenstar.." Lightningpaw continued.

Yellowfang snarled and bared her teeth. "What do you want." She said again.

"Nothing." shrugged Moonpaw.

"We just wanted to talk to you." Lightningpaw meowed.

"Really?" she snapped.

"One day, you'll come across your old clan again." Moonpaw and Lightningpaw mysteriously meowed together.

"W-what?" She stuttered before shaking her head. "GET OUT! BOTH OF YOU!" she yowled.

"We warned you." They told her before running out.

As they darted out they bumped into Tigerclaw.

"Hello Tigger!" Moonpaw meowed cheerily.

"It's Tigerclaw." he growled.

"Sorry Claws." 'apologised' Moonpaw who was way too happy.

Tigerclaw's eye twitched. "You're way too annoying, run off." he growled.

"Me? Annoying? Never..." Moonpaw snickered.

Tigerclaw growled, close to his breaking point. "Leave." He unsheathed and sheathed his claws.

"Want to claw me?" asked Moonpaw, grinning slightly.

"That's enough fun for today Moonpaw! See you Tigerclaw!" Lightningpaw laughed before dragging her idiotic friend away.

"Are you insane?!" She whispered.

"Just a bit." She giggled.

"Let's get some sleep." sighed Lightningpaw and guided her friend to the den.

"What's up with her?" Ravenpaw asked as soon as he saw Lightningpaw guide a sleepy Moonpaw.

"Nothing, she's just tired." she responded.

Moonpaw giggled a little bit and lay on her nest. "Ooh, this is soft."

"Moonpaw?" Greypaw questioned, shuffling closer to the sleepy black and silver she cat.

"I like your fuuuuuur Greyyy." She slurred.

"Um..thank you." He mumbled, embarrassed.

Moonpaw giggled again and fell into her nest, softly snoring as her friends near by snickered at what she said.

"OOh Greypaw! You're fur is so soft!" Lightningpaw mimicked.

"Your shimmering amber eyes sends shivers down my spine!" continued Sandpaw.

"Be quiet!" he mumbled, curling into a ball and closing his eyes.

The whole den snickered loudly before heading off to sleep.

 **That's it for now~ See ya!  
** **Quick disclaimer: Warriors don't belong to us, we only own Lightningpaw and Moonpaw.**

 **Chao~**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hi again! So...welcome back!**

"FIREPAW!" a loud yowl pierced the relaxed atmosphere in the early morning where Lightningpaw and Moonpaw were relaxing and sharing a squirrel.

Together they winced at the loud yowl and sighed.

"Did Firepaw forget to feed Yellowfang again?" Moonpaw shook her head.

"He did, but from what I hear...he probably forgot to check her for ticks." She sighed at the poor tom as he tried to calm down the angry she-cat.

"Good luck Firepaw! Moonpaw and I are heading out to catch something warm for both you and Yellowfang to eat!" Lightningpaw called out.

"You do know Firepaw has to catch Yellowfang's prey right?" Tigerclaw shouldered his way forward to the two apprentices to stood their grounds defiantly.

"Yeah! I'm also catching prey for the clan!" Lightningpaw rolled her eyes. "Silly tom." She mumbled.

"Hey! Watch what you're saying!" He growled, glaring at her.

"And off we go! Haha catch you later Tigerclaw!" giggled Moonpaw and grabbed her friend's scruff before dragging her off into the forest.

"Hey! I was about to claw his amber eyes out!" Lightningpaw complained once they were far enough out.

"Yeah! That's why I dragged you away!" Moonpaw rolled her eyes before sniffing the air.

"Wanna catch a squirrel or a mouse?" she asked.

"Squirrel!" cheered Lightningpaw.

"Right, off you go." she meowed, nudging her to the right.

"See ya! The one who catches the least prey has to share tongues with their 'mate'." Lightningpaw bargained before running away.

"HEY! I'M A FIGHTER NOT A HUNTER! YOU'LL WIN!" yowled Moopaw. "Dammit." She huffed then turned around and darted to where the mouse was.

Soon, it was sunset and the two apprentices gathered together to see what each of them has caught.

"Say Lightningpaw, I'm thankful it's summer! I mean green-leaf.." Moonpaw laughed. "Or else I would have never caught this many prey!"

Lightningpaw rolled her eyes at her friends stupidity. "It also means I can catch twice as much as you."

Moonpaw slumped to the ground. "Fine..how many did you catch."

"Well..3 squirrels, 4 mice, 2 voles and 3 birds." she grinned triumphantly.

"Close." Moonpaw sighed. "I caught 2 squirrels, 3 mice, 3 voles and 2 birds."

"Not bad, not bad. BUT! You have to share tongues with Greypaw tonight! You can't explain why! You just have to do it!" cackled Lightningpaw.

"You truly are evil." groaned Moonpaw.

Lightningpaw and Moonpaw travelled back to camp with their mouths full of prey.

"Hi there Lightningpaw and Moonpaw!" greeted Spottedleaf, she took a closer look at what the two had in their mouths. "Wow! You caught plenty of prey to last until leaf-bare!" She joked.

"Oh come on Spottedleaf, don't lie! It'll only last until tomorrow!" laughed Lightningpaw.

The three she-cats laughed.

"Come on Lightningpaw! My neck's aching from all the prey! I'm sorry Spottedleaf!" apologised Moonpaw.

"Of course! Don't break your neck!" Spottedleaf called out, chuckling a bit before disappearing in her den again.

They dropped off their load and kits were already crowding around the pile.

"Mama! Look! Moonpaw and Lightningpaw caught lots of prey!" cried a very small Cinderkit.

Her sibling, Brackenkit was next to her staring wide-eyed at the stocked pile.

"Hiya Cinderkit!" chuckled Moonpaw.

"Hi Moonpaw!" Cinderkit squeaked, jumping around.

"You remind me of Moonpaw when you do that." laughed Lightningpaw.

"Really?" Cinderkit paused for a second to stare at Lightningpaw.

"Oh Brackenkit, you're just like Lightningpaw." Moonpaw told the young tom.

"Moonpaw! You can't forget your deal!" Lightningpaw exclaimed before dragging her friend away.

"BYE CINDERKIT! BYE BRACKENKIT!" cried Moonpaw. "Dammit." She mumbled under her breath.

"Remember to use the clans curse words so no shits and damns ok?!" hissed Lightningpaw.

"Right." she murmered.

Lightningpaw threw her to Greypaw and watched as they crash and fell to the ground together, she quickly ran to Sandpaw who was growling at Firepaw and dragged her away as well.

"Sandpaw! Look, I made a deal with Moonpaw and who ever lost had to share tongues with their mates." Lightningpaw quickly told her.

"Really?!" Sandpaw roared with laughter.

Back with Moonpaw and Greypaw, they were sitting awkwardly staring at each other.

"Well...sorry but you have something on your back.." Moonpaw pointed out awkwardly.

"Where?" He tried twisting his neck to see.

"Silly! I'll get it for you." giggled Moonpaw nervously and reached out to lick his coat.

She started licking softly, cleaning out all the dirt caught in his fluffy coat.

"Are..you sharing tongues with me?" he asked, astounded.

Moonpaw ducked her head. "Well...yes."

He chuckled, a deep velvety chuckle which made Moonpaw blink and duck her head down.

"S-sorry." she stuttered, backing away a little.

"Where are you going Moonpaw?" He asked, still chuckling slightly.

Greypaw dragged Moonpaw back to her original place. "Right, where were we."

Moonpaw started licking his fluffy pelt again, this time she felt something warm, wet yet comforting feeling washing her as well. She unconsciously purred softly, ignoring the giggles coming from her friends.

"There, all nice and clean." she meowed softly.

He dipped his head. "Thank you." he mumbled and stood up. "Let's go back to the den before rumours go round saying you're having kits."

Moonpaw giggled. "Of course, come on!" she meowed before dashing away with Greypaw hard on her tail.

"Oh they're so cute together!" sighed Ravenpaw, looking at the squirrel he and Lightningpaw were sharing.

"Did you hear her purr! I have never heard her purr before!" Lightningpaw exclaimed.

"Wow, she is so in love with him!" laughed Sandpaw.

"Who is?" Firepaw slumped down next to Ravenpaw, eyes already half closed.

Sandpaw shuffled closer to Lightningpaw and farther from Firepaw. Lightningpaw stared pointedly at her and shoved her to Firepaw.

"Oof!" They fell on each other.

"Lightningpaw!" yowled Sandpaw, already on her paws and looking for the devil she-cat.

Lightningpaw dragged Ravenpaw away quickly into a secluded bush.

"Hi Ravenpaw! Haven't talked to you in a while!" Lightningpaw meowed, flicking her tail.

"Y-yeah.." He stuttered.

Lightningpaw smiled at his nervousness.

"Well..I need to hide here until Sandpaw either goes away or admits her undying love for Firepaw." whispered Lightningpaw.

"MY UNDYING LOVE?!" screeched a voice next to her.

Ravenpaw jumped while Lightningpaw whirled around and started running.

"RAVENPAW! HELP! MOONPAW?!" she shrieked.

Moonpaw padded warily out of the den. "What now?" She mumbled.

"A VERY ANGRY AND DANGEROUS SANDPAW IS HUNTING FOR MY BLOOD!" She yelled, dodging another attack from Sandpaw.

"Oh.." she meowed, still processing what Lightningpaw just meowed.

"HURRY UP AND DO SOMETHING MOONPAW!" she yowled.

"Right." She padded to a panting Sandpaw and whacked her on her neck.

Sandpaw slumped to the ground while everyone 'oohed'.

"What did you do to her?" hissed Dustpaw.

"Nothing." yawned Moonpaw. "I just hit her weak point. She'll be back up now."

Sandpaw already leapt at Moonpaw when she said that and Moonpaw merely dodged to the side.

"Sandpaw-" Moonpaw started as she dodged yet another attack. "-can we finish this tomorrow? I'm really sleepy." She finished.

"Fine." she huffed. "I'm not done with you two yet." and with that she disappeared into the apprentices den with Dustpaw.

"Thanks for saving me." Lightningpaw mumbled.

"Yeah no problem." yawned Moonpaw. "Can I go back to sleep now?" she asked sleepily.

"Yeah yeah, go cuddle with Greypaw." she rolled her eyes.

Moonpaw snorted and padded back to the den.

Lightningpaw turned to Ravenpaw who let out a squeak and stared at the ground.

"Come on Ravenpaw! You don't need to be that shy around me." chuckled Lightningpaw, nudging him a little.

"S-sorry Lightningpaw!" he exclaimed.

"There's no need to apologise!" she meowed.

"Alright!" Ravenpaw cracked a smile.

"Come on Ravenpaw, it's getting dark. We should get some sleep." Lightningpaw guided him to the den and together they fell asleep listening to the soft snores of their denmates well apart from Greypaw, he snored really loudly.

 **Well that's it for Chapter 8 haha...I didn't know where it was going and so it turned out...so uneventful.**

 **Quick disclaimer: Warriors doesn't belong to us, they belong to Erin Hunter. We only own Moonpaw and Lightningpaw**

 **See ya~**


	10. Chapter 9

**Heeeeellloo and welcome back. whoop.**

 **"** Right, so right now everyone thinks Yellowfang is the rogues." scoffed Moonpaw while the clan was running back to camp, thinking Yellowfang was going to murder their kits.

"So thick." Lightningpaw nodded.

"It's not her!" Firepaw growled hotly before racing quickly.

"And he's off to save her." mumbled Moonpaw.

"I don't know why he bothers to do that." Lightningpaw snorted watching Firepaw run back to camp to warn Yellowfang.

"Whatever, let's get back." Moonpaw yawned and padded away.

Lightningpaw nodded and casted one last glare at Brokenstar before running after Moonpaw into the dark forest, not before hearing Brokenstar's cackle. She shivered and shared a concerned look with Moonpaw who bit her lip and turned away. When they arrived, Bluestar was already yelling at the clan to leave Yellowfang alone.

"Be on your highest guard, Shadowclan may attack at anytime!" warned Bluestar.

Every cat nodded and went back to their dens but the whispers didn't stop.

"Do you think Yellowfang's telling them everything?"

"She couldn't!"

"But I havent's seen her leave camp!"

"Yeah but she's a filthy Shadowclan."

"Alright, lets stop talking about Yellowfang and get some sleep." Moonpaw sighed.

The cats stared at her but stopped their whispering and went back to the den. Lightningpaw breathed out, the moon's ray giving her sandy fur a eery silver glow, her stormy grey eyes flicking between the cats. Moonpaw was barely noticeable, her white belly hidden as she sat while her silver stripes glowed with the moon and her ice blue eyes glared at anyone who dare look at her.

"Hey." Two soft voices disrupted their glaring.

The sandy and black and silver she-cats jumped at their voices. They whipped around and saw Greypaw and Ravenpaw looking at them. Moonpaw nodded towards Greypaw and he padded towards her, putting his head on top of her while she nuzzled into his chest. Ravenpaw glanced at Lightningpaw who shrugged. He shyly walked to her and sat next to her, enjoying the feeling of each other's warm fur.

"So what do you think about Yellowfang?" Ravenpaw asked softly, his shyness slowly fading.

"In all honesty? I think she's a pretty decent cat. If you take away her bad temper." replied Lightningpaw.

"She's a bit like us, very impatient." Moonpaw giggled, falling into Greypaw's thick pelt.

"Agreed." nodded Ravenpaw, earning a whack from Lightningpaw.

"Hey!" she chuckled. "You know you love me."

There was an awkward silence which was quickly broken by Moonpaw's giggles and Greypaw's chuckles.

"Yes. Yes I do." he mumbled, embarrassed.

Lightningpaw grinned and nuzzled his neck. "You adorable furball."

Ravenpaw ducked his head, softly inhaling her scent.

"Alright love birds, lets get some sleep before Shadowclan attacks." teased Moonpaw.

"You're the one who's half asleep against Greypaw." Lightningpaw snapped back at her.

Moonpaw hummed. "Good point."

Lightningpaw rolled her eyes and they all went back to the apprentices den.

In the next few days all the cats of Thunderclan were all on edge until suddenly a call pierced the afternoon.

"SHADOWCLAN ATTACK!"

Immediately dark coloured cats streamed in to the clearing, attacking any cat who are near. Moonpaw snarled, hackles raised and teeth bared.

"Hello kit." he spat.

"Why does everybody call me a kit! I'm obviously an apprentice!" she scowled.

He lashed out, intending to claw her ears but Moonpaw ducked and knocked his paws out. He fell onto the ground with his breath knocked out of him. She hopped onto him and started clawing tufts of fur out. He yowled in pain and finally Moonpaw harshly pushed him away and he quickly ran with his tail in between his legs. She looked around and saw Lightningpaw scratching two Shadowclan cats at once and leapt over her friend's head and barrelling a she-cat. She bit her neck and threw her into a tree and felt a stinging pain on her back. She growled, whipped her head around with her paw and scratched Blackfoot in the face.

"Get lost you bastard." she snarled.

Blackfoot was too busy howling with pain to notice what Moonpaw meowed.

The battle seemed to last ages for Lightningpaw, her stamina slowly wearing away. Finally the last Shadowclan cat was chased out of the camp. A loud cheer spread out in the camp. Every cat apart from Moonpaw and Lightningpaw who looked solemn.

"I guess this is the bit where Greypaw needs you most." muttered Lightningpaw, looking at her blood stained claws.

"Yeah." Moonpaw mumbled, looking at her ripped up pelt.

"LIONHEART!" screamed Greypaw while dashing to the medicine den, looking distraught.

Firepaw and Ravenpaw padded to the two she-cats, pelts filled with dried blood.

"Do you think Lionheart will live?" Firepaw asked quietly, looking sadly at his best friends.

Moonpaw breathed out. "No." she meowed softly.

Firepaw nodded, head still dipped while Ravenpaw eyes widened.

"I haven't told any of you apart from Lightningpaw but-" Ravenpaw glanced around. "-Tigerclaw killed Redtail not Oakheart." he whispered.

Firepaw eyes widened while Moonpaw rolled her eyes. "Right. Let's claw Tigerclaw eyes out before he does anything more dangerous." she meowed casually.

"We can't do that!" Firepaw whispered-yelled at his cousin.

"Why not?!" She growled.

"Because-!" Firepaw got caught off by Tigerclaw who was padding over to see what the whispering was about.

"Tell me! Why can't I eat a vole!" Moonpaw changed the subject slightly.

"Because...um.." Firepaw was at a lost for words.

"Because you'll get fat Moonpaw." Lightningpaw deadpanned.

Tigerclaw rolled his eyes at the apprentices' boring conversation, obviously thinking Ravenpaw was ratting him out but it looked like he was talking with Moonpaw, Lightningpaw and Firepaw about eating voles and squirrels.

"How lame." he scoffed and walked away.

Ravenpaw breathed out in relief. "Good thing you had quick thinking Moonpaw." he meowed.

Moonpaw chuckled and dipped her head. "It comes with yea-moons of experience."

"Definitely." Lightningpaw nodded, remembering the years of school the two had.

"Anyway...we've been talking for so long, out wounds probably got infected." joked Firepaw.

"Oh right! I forgot! Let's go visit Spottedleaf!" Ravenpaw meowed as the stinging pain from his wounds started again.

Moonpaw winced as she stood up and stretched. "Ow." she mumbled.

"Wait..but there's Lionheart in her den...she might be busy with him." Firepaw told them.

Moonpaw thought for a moment. "He might actually be right."

"Yeah...let's just go and check anyway!" Lightningpaw gently chided.

They all stumbled into the medicine den, Moonpaw tripping into the den in the last minute skidding on the sandy ground and stopping right next to Greypaw. Lightningpaw, Firepaw and Ravenpaw giggled while Greypaw smiled at his friend's antic.

Moonpaw moaned in pain. "oww.'

Spottedleaf looked up from inspecting Lionheart and rushed to the clumsy apprentice. "Moonpaw! Clean your wounds before it get's infected." she scolded.

She looked at the other apprentices and gasped. "All three of you! Do the same!"

They quickly licked their pelts, wincing when they cleaned their wounds.

"Here, who has the worst wounds." Spottedleaf padded around sniffing each of the apprentices' pelt.

Lightningpaw looked at Moonpaw who's pelt was laced with claw wounds and a paw was off the ground, she then glanced over at Firepaw and Ravenpaw who both looked alright, a few claw wounds here and there and she then looked at herself and felt that her ear was slightly torn and she had a few bites on her pelts and paws.

"I think Moonpaw." mumbled Firepaw.

Moonpaw glanced at herself. "No." she shook her head. "I think it's Lightningpaw."

"Stop talking and let Spottedleaf heal you." snarled Lightningpaw.

Moonpaw ducked her head, Spottedleaf brought some cobwebs over and marigold. Moonpaw hissed slightly when Spottedleaf dripped some marigold juice on her wound. She looked sympathetically at the apprentice and continued with her job. When Spottedleaf finished applying the marigold into all of the wounds and her wretched claw, she then patted on cobwebs on all of her wounds.

"Now listen Moonpaw, no in fact...listen all of you. You are to continue with light training and when your wounds start hurting again, you have to visit me." she ordered.

The 5 apprentices' nodded and Spottedleaf went around dripping marigold juices in each other their wounds. When she finished, she gave each of them a few poppy seeds to help them sleep. Especially Greypaw who was also given some thyme. They padded back into their den and slumped into their nests.

Moonpaw turned to Greypaw. "Hey..if you need any cat, you know I'm always here for you." she meowed kindly.

Greypaw smiled slightly and nodded mutely. He curled in his nest to only uncurl and looked wide-eyed at his friend. "Could I sleep with you tonight?" he asked softly.

Moonpaw opened her ice blue eyes and grinned. "Sure." she motioned him to get in with her.

He thanked her and curled beside his friend, feeling her belly rise and fall making him feel like a kit again. He sighed softly, thankful for the warmth she was providing.

"Moonpaw?" he asked.

She opened her eyes again, this time slightly irritated that he had woken her up again. "Yes?"

"Do you think Lionheart will get better?" he mumbled.

Moonpaw stiffened. "I don't know." she responded then added. "But I know for a fact that I will be with you forever and that Firepaw, Ravenpaw and Lightningpaw will too."

He nodded and curled closer to her. "Thanks." he meowed.

"Anytime."

And with that the den was filled with soft snoring of the battle-worn apprentices.

 **And that's it for today! Hope you enjoyed it! I really can't write a chapter without adding a little fluff...Sorry!**

 **Quick disclaimer, Lightning and I do not own Warriors, the amazing Erin Hunter does. We only own Lightningpaw and Moonpaw.**

 **Thanks for reading! Byyyeee~**


	11. Chapter 10

**SORRY IT'S BEEN SO LONG BUT HERE, it's Chapter 10! WHOO WE MADE IT THIS FAR TOGETHER!**

"Should we wake them up?"

"They look so cute together!"

"We should probably wake them up before Moonpaw hears us and claw us."

Whispers flew around the den as they watched a black and silver she-cay uncurl herself from the still asleep grey tom and blink open her sleepy eyes.

"Whoever meowed the last sentence was correct, I will not hesitate to claw all of you for ruining my sleep." she growled with her sleep voice.

"Moonpaw?" Greypaw yawned.

"Yeah?" she meowed, turning her attention to the young tom.

"Thanks for everything. Really." he meowed sincerely.

Moonpaw looked taken aback by what the tom meowed.

"Who would have thought the silly Greypaw would have meowed something serious." joked Firepaw.

Ravenpaw chuckled softly with Lightningpaw by his side.

"Moonpaw! Mousefur wants you and Firepaw to go on a hunting patrol." Sandpaw meowed as she padded in the den.

"Right! Thanks Sandpaw! Come on Firepaw." she nudged the fiery tom to his feet and the two dashed out to meet their mentors.

Greypaw stood up and stretched. "I'm going to check Lionheart." he mumbled.

~meanwhile~

"I can't hunt." groaned Moonpaw as she watched a squirrel climb higher into a tree.

"Don't worry, you already caught a few pieces of prey." Firepaw meowed optimistically, looking at her pile consisting of a vole, two mice and a sparrow.

Moonpaw sulked moodily.

"Oh grow up Moonpaw and start hunting more." Mousefur growled at her apprentice.

"I was made for fighting." she grumbled underneath her breath and padded to a bush.

Mousefur rolled her eyes and turned to Firepaw. "Go on! You didn't come to this patrol just to stand there!"

Firepaw nodded quickly and dashed off.

Mousefur sighed and turned to Bluestar who was silently observing the two apprentices. "Well Bluestar?" she asked.

"They are coming along nicely, although Moonpaw could use with a little more patience." she observed, nodded slightly.

Mousefur dipped her head. "I think she might get that from me." she chuckled.

Bluestar smiled. "Well, I need to go back to appoint a new deputy." she sighed and padded away.

Mousfur sighed softly when Moonpaw stumbled into the clearing with a huge pigeon in her mouth. Mousefur cracked a smile at her apprentice.

"You managed to catch something." she nodded.

Moonpaw nodded excitedly. "The queens will be well fed after this!" She meowed cheerfully.

"Good, go call Firepaw and Longtail back and we'll go back." ordered Mousefur and stalked to where Longtail was hunting.

Moonpaw trotted away, occasionally sniffing the air when she finally found Firepaw in a hunting position, stalking a mouse. She hid in the trees and held her breath, hopping that Firepaw would drive the mouse in her claws. He leapt and the mouse slipped through his claws and he cursed underneath his breath. Moonpaw caught it easily with her claws and bent over to crack it's neck.

"Oh thank Starclan you caught the mouse." Firepaw sighed in relief.

Moonpaw grinned. "Let's go back. I'm pretty sure Mousefur left us already."

Firepaw nodded and together they gathered their prey and ran back to camp.

In camp, Greypaw was sobbing after he found out Lionheart had died. Ravenpaw and Lightningpaw were next to him trying to calm him when Moonpaw bounded into camp with mouthful of prey. Her and Firepaw's eyes widened when they saw a sobbing Greypaw. Lightningpaw shot her a look which clearly said _Please help calm your boyfriend down._ Moonpaw dropped her prey on the pile and shot a smile at the queens who meowed a 'thank you'. She padded to Greypaw and curled around him.

"Shh..it's ok." She shushed him, licking his fur.

Ravenpaw shared a look with Lightningpaw and Firepaw and they all gathered beneath the Highrock just as Bluestar ordered.

"I say these words before Starclan, so that the spirits of our warrior ancestors may hear and approve of my choice. The new deputy of Thunderclan is Tigerclaw."

Chants were heard through out the clan and Tigerclaw bounded underneath the High Rock with a smug grin that only Ravenpaw, Lightningpaw, Firepaw and Moonpaw caught. They all shared a look and shuddered.

"It's been a sad day, let's get you something to eat." Moonpaw softly guided Greypaw to the stump and picked up a squirrel to share between the two of them.

She motioned the rest of the apprentices to follow her. They nodded and picked up a prey to share. Sandpaw came over with Dustpaw right behind her and she plopped down next to Moonpaw and Lightningpaw with a loud yawn.

"Now what did you do to get you so tired." teased Lightningpaw as she looked up from her sparrow.

"Battle training with Whitestorm." She mumbled with her mouth full.

Lightningpaw nodded with a small grin. "I see."

Moonpaw looked up from her squirrel. "I wonder what Shadowclan's doing at the moment."

All the apprentice looked at her with a questioning look.

"Why would you ask that?" asked Ravenpaw.

Moonpaw shrugged. "Just wondering."

"Let's not think about this now." sighed Greypaw .

"Sorry." she mumbled, shooting an apologetic look at Greypaw.

Moonpaw stood up and stretched. She motioned Lightningpaw to follow her into a secluded bush.

"I'm pretty sure Spottedleaf's going to get killed soon." she whispered.

Lightningpaw looked around. "Should we save her?"

"I don't think so, I mean if she doesn't go Firepaw and Greypaw won't get their warrior names." Moonpaw sighed.

"Sure." she breathed out heavily.

"But should we follow them?" asked Moonpaw, scratching the ground.

"No." Lightningpaw stood up and went back to the den.

Moonpaw sighed heavily and followed her. She passed Firepaw and Ravenpaw who were half asleep near the stump, she nudged them awake and they grinned when they saw a familiar black, white and silver she-cat standing in front of them.

"Hello Moonpaw, where are you off to now?" Ravenpaw asked nicely.

"I need some sleep." chuckled Moonpaw and trotted away, waving her tail.

Inside the apprentices den, Sandpaw was already curled up asleep with Dustpaw in his nest. His amber eyes following Moonpaw's every move. She snarled at him and curled in her nest. Greypaw was curled in his nest staring into nothingness.

"Hey, you alright?" she asked soflty.

Greypaw smiled at her. "I'm fine."

Moonpaw didn't look very convinced but she dropped the topic and curled into a ball and closed her eyes, Lightningpaw was cleaning her pelt while the apprentices slept. By the time she finished, Ravenpaw and Firepaw trotted into the den.

"Goodnight you two." she called out quietly.

"Goodnight Lightningpaw!" The two meowed in unison.

 **That's the end for now~**

 **I just realised we never actually described what we looked like.**

 **Moonpaw- A black she-cat with a white underbelly and silver stripes with ice blue eyes  
Lightningpaw- A dappled ginger she-cat with stormy grey eyes**

 **Quick Disclaimer: We don't own Warriors, Erin Hunter does. We only own Moonpaw and Lightningpaw and a bit of the plot.**


	12. Chapter 11

**HI and welcome baack~**

"FROSTFUR'S KITS ARE GONE!" a voice screamed through the camp.

Moonpaw and Lightningpaw bolted awake and dashed out where the whole clan was crowding around the nursery.

"SPOTTEDLEAF IS DEAD TOO!" another voice wailed out.

Firepaw dropped to the ground an stared blankly at it.

"Firepaw! Now is not the time for grieving." Moonpaw snarled, glaring at the tom.

"Spottedleaf." he mumbled.

"Yellofang is missing!" whispers flew around the camp.

"It's Yellowfang! She's the one who stole Frostfur's kits and killed Spottedleaf!" Tigerclaw cried out over the whispers.

"There is no proof!" Lightningpaw shot back at Tigerclaw.

"Yes there is! The kits are missing, Spottedleaf is dead and Yellowfang's missing. What other proof is needed." He snarled.

"Maybe look at the fur in between Spottedleaf's claws and you'll find that it's a different colour and scent to Yellowfang." Moonpaw meowed from the medicine den, where she was 'inspecting' Spottedleaf.

Tigerclaw ignored her but the rest of the clans where talking to each other.

"Moonpaw is right.."

"But Tigerclaw also makes sense."

It suddenly began pouring and most of the cats went back to their dens. Moonpaw and Lightningpaw were at the side of the apprentice's watching as Bluestar dragged Firepaw away and started whispering to him. He nodded and bounded to Greypaw and talked to him. After a while Greypaw nodded and together the two ran out of the camp side by side. Moonpaw padded out, unseen and grabbed Ravenpaw by his scruff and dragged him to the bush.

"Alright Ravenpaw, you're not in the safest position but you're not in danger. Tigerclaw doesn't know yet his secret's out, he thinks Lightningpaw and I just hate him." Moonpaw informed him.

Ravenpaw nodded and breathed out a sigh of relief. "Thank you so much."

"It's not a problem." grinned Lightningpaw, licking the top of his head.

Moonpaw dipped her head. "I hope Firepaw and Greypaw will be alright." she sighed.

"They'll be fine." reassured Lightningpaw.

The trio waiting impatiently until the sun finally started setting and Firepaw, Greypaw, Whitestorm and the patrol came back with Frostfur's kit. Moonpaw shared a grin with Lightningpaw and dashed to Greypaw, barrelling him over and covered him with licks.

"You're back! Do you know how worried we were when you left without a word?!" She yowled.

"She was pretty worried, she started pacing around and mumbling to herself." chuckled Lightningpaw.

Moonpaw shot her a glare and turned to Greypaw and Firepaw. "Well I'm glad both of you and the kits are safe." she meowed in relief.

Greypaw grinned. "Of course I'm fine!"

Bluestar jumped on top of the High Rock. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the HighRock for a clan meeting." she called out.

"Since Spottedleaf has died in the claws of Clawface, Thunderclan is left with no medicine cat. Yellowfang, do you wish to take the position of the new Thunderclan medicine cat?" Bluestar asked, looking down at the dark grey she-cat.

"Yes, Shadowclan is no longer the clan I know and wish to serve." she meowed truthfully.

"Then very well, Yellofang will be the new medicine cat!" Bluestar announced.

"Yellofang! Yellowfang!" Half hearted cheers called out her name.

"Also I, Bluestar leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these two apprentices, they have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you in in their turn. Firepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect and defend your clan even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." Firepaw nodded.

"Then by the power of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Firepaw, from this moment you will be known as Fireheart. StarClan honours your bravery and strength, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

"FIREHEART! FIREHEART!" cheers rang out the camp.

"Greypaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect and defend your clan even at the cost of your life?" Bluestar turned to the grey apprentice.

"I do." he meowed firmly.

"Then by the power of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Greypaw, from this moment you will be known as Greypaw. StarClan honours your bravey and strength, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

"GREYSTRIPE! GREYSTRIPE!" Moonpaw's voice was louder than the others, cheering for the new warrior.

Fireheart and Greystripe both licked Bluestar's shoulder and went to their friends.

"Congratulations!" Moonpaw meowed, jumping around them.

"You seem happier than us." laughed Fireheart.

Moonpaw paused and then chuckled. "Oh well, someone has to be happy."

"It's getting dark, you two have to sit your vigil." Lightningpaw pipped up, grinning at them.

"Have a nice cold night." laughed Ravenpaw.

The three remaining apprentices bounded to their den laughing along the way. Greystripe sighed .

"What's wrong Greystripe?" asked Fireheart, looking at his friend.

"I won't get to sleep with Moonpaw until she becomes a warrior." he meowed sadly.

Fireheart sniggered. "Is that the only thing that's making you sad?"

He glared at Fireheart. "What wrong with that?" he spat.

"Nothing, you're so in looove." teased Fireheart.

Greystripe mumbled a 'no I'm not'.

"Don't try and deny it, I can see it in your eyes." Fireheart grinned, enjoying teasing his best friend.

"Alright you two, that's enough talking. Time for your SILENT vigil." Bluestar emphasised on 'silent'.

They both nodded and turned around and stared into the forest, silently standing guard. Bluestar inwardly grinned as she stared at Fireheart from afar.

" _Is he the fire in the prophecy? What about Moonpaw and Lightningpaw? Are they the strike and the shadow? And the tiger? Could that mean Tigerclaw? No...Tigerclaw is a loyal warrior."_ Bluestar shook her head to get rid of the thoughts that were crowding in her mind, giving her a headache.

She sighed and went into her cool den. Bluestar curled into a ball and watched as the moon illuminated Fireheart's and Greystripe's pelt. She closed her eyes and let sleep wash over her.

 **That was boring..never mind. Thanks for reading and see you next chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: We do not own Warriors, Erin Hunter does. We only own Lightningpaw and Moonpaw and a bit of the plot.**

 **See yaa~**


	13. Chapter 12

**Hey...it's been quite a while..whoops?**

Moonpaw groaned with boredom. Fireheart, Greystripe and most of the clan went to the gathering.

"Is this the part where they tell the other clans that we need to bring back Windclan?" Moonpaw turned to Lightningpaw who was laying on her back not too far away.

"Yeah probably." Lightningpaw nodded without looking away from the night sky.

Moonpaw yet again sighed. "How does Sandpaw and Dustpaw last so long as apprentices, it's been a few moons and I'm already dying of boredom."

"Patience young'un." chuckled Lightningpaw.

"I have no patience whatsoever." Moonpaw groaned, lifting her paw to cover her eyes.

"If you have nothing else to do, you can go clean the elders den." Mousefur stalked to her apprentice.

"Alright Mousefur." Moonpaw stood up and stretched.

"Lightningpaw? Are you going to help me?" she turned to her friend.

"Whatever, it's not like I'm going to do anything useful now." shrugged Lightningpaw.

So then they both travelled to Yellowfang who was in her den with Mousefur standing in the same spot with a disbelieving look on her face.

"Since when were apprentices willing to clean the elders den." she mumbled underneath her breath, still trying to process the fact that the two apprentices didn't complain about cleaning the elders den.

When they got to the medicine cat den, Yellowfang was muttering things to herself. Moonpaw and Lightningpaw shot each other a look and Moonpaw cleared her throat.

"Hey Yellowfang!" greeted Moonpaw cheerfully.

"Shush!" she growled, glaring at the black, white and silver she-cat.

"Sorry." Moonpaw whispered.

Lightningpaw and Moonpaw quietly took some moss form the pile and ran out, a bit scared that the old she-cat was going to rip their pelts to shreds.

"Alright, let's go to the elders before we have to clean their ticks as well." Lightningpaw nudged Moonpaw to the elders den.

"Hello Dappletail, Smallear and One-eye." the two greeted the elders in unison as they entered their den.

"Hello Moonpaw, Lightningpaw." rasped Dappletail.

"We're here to clean your den." Lightningpaw pipped up, dropping her moss on the floor.

"What did you do to get this punishment." joked One-eye.

Lightningpaw looked at Moonpaw who looked at the ground, abashed.

"Well...we weren't punished...Mousefur suggested that we cleaned your den." mumbled Moonpaw.

The elders looked surprised but didn't question it at all.

"So would you like a story while you work?" Smallear asked nicely.

Moonpaw and Lightningpaw nodded eagerly. "Yes please!" Lightningpaw meowed politely.

So the two apprentices set to work, changing their nests as the elders took turn telling bits of the story. Correcting each other along the way. Moonpaw and Lightningpaw laughed as the Dappletail whacked One-eye in the face for telling the story wrong.

"Thanks for telling us the story!" laughed Moonpaw.

"No, thank you for cleaning out nests AND searching our pelts for ticks." thanked the elders.

"Oh it was nothing! We had nothing better to do anyway!" Lightningpaw chuckled soflty.

Moonpaw and Lightingpaw meowed their goodbyes and padded out of the den, just as soon as the rest of the clan came back from the gathering.

"Well? What happened?" Moonpaw eagerly asked.

"Nightpelt is the new Shadowclan leader and Windclan has been driven out of their territory." Fireheart summarised.

Lightningpaw and Moonpaw nodded mutely. "I see..and who's going to get Windclan back?" Lightningpaw asked.

"Well..Bluestar suggested we do." mumbled Greystripe.

Moonpaw sighed soflty. "Of course. Just don't do anything reckless." she growled, glaring at the two.

Fireheart and Greystripe feinted hurt. "Us? Reckless? How could you suggest a thing."

"But Moonpaw is right." Lightningpaw meowed after she finished laughing. "Don't do anything stupid and remember, even if you escorted one of the clans home, the other clans are still hostile. Do not forget that." she warned.

Fireheart shared a look with Greystripe and shrugged. "Yeah, of course we know that."

Moonpaw and Lightningpaw nodded, relieved that their friends understand. "Alright, we should go sleep. I'm really tired." yawned Greystripe.

Fireheart nodded and the two went into the warriors dens leaving Moonpaw and Lightningpaw standing by themsevles outside the apprentices den with a irritated look on their faces.

"They didn't listen to us did they." spat Lightningpaw, clawing the ground.

"Unnecessary bloodshed." Moonpaw growled as she slumped to the ground.

"Hey, what's wrong?" asked Ravenpaw.

"Oh it's nothing Ravenpaw." Lightningpaw laughed nervously.

"Just tired." Moonpaw meowed with a fake smile.

Ravenpaw seemed to buy it when he smiled with them. "Yeah, it's been a long day!" he chuckled. "We should go get some sleep.

"Have you noticed that all we talk about is sleep." Moonpaw pointed out. laughing slightly.

"Oh right!" snickered Lightningpaw.

"We're that lazy." Ravenpaw chuckled. "Well, I'm heading off to sleep."

Moonpaw and Lightningpaw lay down, looking at the night sky.

"Hey Lightningpaw, do you remember that verse from Rule the World where Gary Barlow sang All the stars are coming out tonight, they're lightning up the sky tonight..For you." Moonpaw sang the last bit. "It reminds me of this right now." she finished quietly.

"Yeah.." mumbled Lightningpaw, remembering the Take That song that Moonpaw showed her when she was Jade.

"hmm." Moonpaw hummed the song, slightly swaying her head to the beats.

What she didn't know was a certain tom watching her 'dancing'. He grinned slightly when he saw her silly antics.

"Goodnight Moonpaw." he mumbled before sleep over took him.

The next morning, when everyone was still asleep and the sun still wasn't in the sky yet. Fireheart and Greystripe left the clan to go search for WindClan. By the time Moonpaw and Lightningpaw woke up for their training session, the sun was already up and the two warriors were no where too be seen.

"Right. Today, we'll be teaching you more battle techniques." Runningwind started.

"This one is slightly complicated, it's the half turn belly rake." Mousefur finished her brother's sentence.

"This is the one Bluestar taught Lionpaw right?" whispered Lightningpaw to Moonpaw.

Moonpaw nodded, eyes transfixed on Mousefur who was demonstrating.

"So first you imagine the move in your head but don't take too long." Mousefur leapt forward, twisted underneath Runningwind batting his belly slightly before landing on all fours again behind him.

"It requires speed and accuracy." Runningwind told the two apprentices.

Moonpaw and Lightningpaw nodded slowly, thinking about the move and the way Bluestar described it in the books.

"Alright...I think I got it." mumbled Moonpaw, standing up uncertainly.

"It's ok if you don't make it the first time." Mousefur meowed encouragingly.

Moonpaw nodded and bit her lip. She imagined herself doing the move and quickly leapt, she twisted underneath Runningwind but skidded on her back. She groaned as she lay on the ground with her back all sandy.

"Not bad, you need to leap a bit higher." Runningwind advised.

She nodded and let Lightningpaw have a go. She narrowed her eyes and leapt, twisting easily underneath the belly of Runningwind and landed on all three. Lightningpaw let out a loud 'oomph' when she toppled over, landing on her side.

"Not bad, you just need to balance more." Mousefur pointed out.

Lightningpaw sighed and nodded.

"This is harder than I expected." grunted Moonpaw as she nearly completed the move but fell at the last second.

"Bluestar made it seem so easy." Lightningpaw grumbled underneath her breath.

"One more time and then we'll go hunting." Runningwind told them.

Moonpaw and Lightningpaw nodded. Moonpaw went first. She fell into a crouch, she leapt and twisted underneath Runningwind's belly again and successfully landed on all four but stumbled a bit in the end. She turned around and grinned triumphantly at her mentor and friend. Lightningpaw grinned and rolled her eyes.

"Congratulations." she chuckled.

Lightningpaw then got up and narrowed her eyes. She crept forward a bit and leapt at Runningwind, twisted underneath his belly and gently batted his stomach. She landed on all fours and breathed out. Lightningpaw jumped at Moonpaw.

"I did it too!" Lightningpaw yowled, laughing slightly.

"Nice!" grinned Moonpaw, batting her face.

Mousefur smiled. "Alright, let's go get something for the clan." she nudged the two in the forest.

Moonpaw and Lightningpaw dashed off.

"DON'T COME BACK UNTIL YOU GOT AT LEAST THREE PIECES OF PREY!" Mousefur shouted after them.

Moonpaw and Lightningpaw came running back when they found and kill three pieces of prey each.

"I said at least!" chuckled Mousefur.

"Yeah! That's why we got three!" Moonpaw pointed out.

Runningwind shook his head. "Oh you two." he sighed, laughing.

"Let's go back to camp!" meowed Lightningpaw, paws itching to get back to camp.

"Alright, calm down!" Mousefur padded back on a familiar path.

 **Thanks for reading, see you next chapter ;)**


End file.
